


后来者胜

by Tobejoker



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6608266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobejoker/pseuds/Tobejoker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>若粉丝福利是一项竞赛，Jackson准能拿到MVP。</p>
            </blockquote>





	后来者胜

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [come from behind victory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3317132) by [friday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/friday/pseuds/friday). 



 

 

**福利之王**

 

王嘉尔选手局势大好。王嘉尔选手火力全开。王嘉尔选手遥遥领先，风头之盛 _无人能及_ 。再怎么说，这儿可是JYP Nation。在香港举办的JYP Nation。除此之外，还能上哪儿去找如此理想的赛场，如此数目可观的镜头呢？

他默念， _舞台左方_ ，随即找好角度。虽然说实在的，这活儿从来不愁没人做。忽然，他不由得弯下了腰，脚步踉跄起来，朴珍荣已尖声大笑着扑到他的背上。显然，他正躲避俊昊与秀智这对强强联手，不知从哪儿找来水枪后，更杀伤力大增的邪恶搭档。

“冲Jackson来！”珍荣喊。得亏Min这时误入秀智狩猎范围，这对搭档才最后冲他屁股轻轻来了一下，以示休战（虽然诚意欠缺），便去搜索难度系数更高的猎物。

Jackson甩掉颈上的手，顺带推了珍荣一把。珍荣转向他，立刻绽开一个大大的笑容。他看起来这样高兴，想必演唱会后热情还会持续一段时间。但那股令人目眩神迷的火花绝不仅出现在他一人脸上。在它的感染力前，Jackson可戴不牢恼怒的面具。

然而形象至紧要。“你居然出卖我？？？”他说，把珍荣拉近到几可尝到对方脸上汗水的距离。脚下立刻爆发一阵疯狂的闪光，Jackson侧了侧头，确保凸显自己锋利的下颚线。

珍荣向来怕痒，Jackson鼻尖擦过脸颊时猛一哆嗦，但挨了响亮的一掌后，还是老老实实待在原地。 _王嘉尔选手_ ，Jackson有些得意地心想， _得分_ 。

 

 

 

**赛后评估**

 

Mark是唯一知道这场竞赛存在的人。很大程度上，他正是这个灵感的来源。当然咯，成员们早对这个竞赛 _心知肚明_ ，且多多少少参与其中，但唯一会保持记录的，估计只有Jackson了。而会做到建立起得分系统这一步的，肯定只有他一人。

幕后Jackson已对肢体接触习以为常，幕前更是如鱼得水。这完全得益于他大半辈子投身于团体运动之中——更毋论培养起来的竞争意识。他可说长于更衣室，和队员拍拍打打，搂搂抱抱，酱酱酿酿，都变成了他的第二天性。Jackson乐于和基友们保持健康的肉体关系。粉丝福利无非是将这种关系呈现在镜头前罢了。如若深入细想，其中不免染上一丝迎合窥视癖的意味，但在偶像这行里，不过是无足挂齿的小事一桩——甚至就是他们该干的事。尽管不曾公开承认，他们早已懂得在兄弟情与放送用粉红的微妙界限上走钢索。比如说，一次M Countdown后台视频里，Jackson真需要明知有镜头在，还就为了问厕所怎么走，整个人贴在Mark身上吗？Mark又真需要一边回答一边搂住他吗？

呃，其实是的。Jackson就是这么个磨人的小妖精。但他们都清楚，镜头的存在让原本稀松平常的光景都成了公开展览，而Jackson也不过一介享受万众瞩目滋味的凡人罢了。弘大一场粉丝见面会上，Mark的一句话，更让这场比赛变得顺理成章。

“差不多得了吧，又不是什么比赛，”Mark凶Jackson，一边拿胳膊杵开他，让他去找珍荣玩饼干游戏。随之而来爆发的尖叫声，与Mark反被Jackson杵到时呼痛的表情，都令人心满意足。

饼干游戏里Jackson _实力压倒_ 珍荣——虽然珍荣总在这种事上全力以赴，赢他确实不如赢其他队员那么顺手——随即Mark的无心之语便入了他的耳。

Mark是对的。这不是什么比赛。但它完全有这个潜力。只要王嘉尔下定决心，任何胜利都不成问题。若他决心要与队友较量谁在镜头前更敢抛掉廉耻心，他也照样能拿冠军。

 

 

 

**权衡胜率**

 

毫无疑问，珍荣是Jackson唯一的劲敌。Bambam毋庸置疑在SNS上可称王称霸；在范每次回归都有令人惊喜的成长；Mark能入眼仅仅得益于他的漂亮脸蛋和稻草脑袋，故而他的一切行动都仿佛大有深意；然能将Jackson擅长的发糖技巧信手拈来的，独珍荣一家。他自小沐浴在对其相貌的赞美中，备受两位姐姐骄纵而小小年纪胸怀爱娇宝典，这种丧心病狂的发糖行为，在他已成第二天性。

Jackson私底下对每个人都有留意，但其实只有珍荣才算够格。再过几周就是第四次回归了，Jackson相当确信自己胜券在握。目前为止，据他统计，他与珍荣的比分是二比一。这次回归继而成为是Jackson从此领先，抑或二人打成平手的致胜关键。无论成败，他都会欣然以对。

为珍荣说句公道话，他其实没发挥出全力毕竟，唔，这场比赛究其根底只存在于Jackson的心里。Jackson呢，出于以下原因，则不大乐意这样看待事情：首先，Jackson很气珍荣甚至都没搞清比赛规则，就能和他势均力敌。也许他该出于公平原则告知珍荣，但这种事又教人如何开口？ _早上好啊哥们儿，早餐搁炉上了，我今早冲凉拿了你的毛巾，就当赔礼咯！哦对了，我在粉丝福利比赛里正大比分领先呢？_

“没错，”Mark答。他正用手机玩一个难度极高的滑雪游戏，过去五分钟里就没眨过眼。Jackson开始怀疑他已经失去翻白眼的能力了，不然他准能看见。“总好过在粉丝见面会上直接冲他喊，‘ **王嘉尔，胜** ’吧。”——说的正是Jackson昨天干的蠢事。

呿，王结根当之无愧。那会儿Mark头上戴了一顶皇冠，Jackson手持鲜花行礼邀舞，难道不是最合情理的反应？舞曲终焉，他让Mark躺倒在臂弯，继而俯下脸庞，近得Mark吓到一屁股摔在地上。开个玩笑至于嘛。这还不叫胜，那什么叫胜哦。

“还有，” Mark接着道，瘦削的肩膀无意识随滑雪动作起起伏伏，“你有没有觉得，这个比赛有点，就，过了粉丝福利的线？像说，动了真情？毕竟我只是作为一个旁观者客观理智地说，你俩乍一看实在太像基佬了。”

Jackson从微信里和Henry的跨洲搞怪自拍大战中抬起头来，深思熟虑了三十秒。

“不觉得，”他说，又看回手机，张大鼻孔，翻起白眼，按下拍照，点击发送。“完全不觉得。我也不指望你能懂。”

Mark哼了一声，但还是作罢，接着玩他的游戏。这正是即使拥有天生优势，Mark还是无法在这场赛事中取得佳绩的另一块绊脚石：缺乏恒心。粉丝福利可是一项大事业。

再说了，Jackson一边浏览Ins，等待Henry回复，一边想，基佬这个形容可不贴切。这只是，有些时候，应对珍荣忽然近在咫尺的那张丑脸，已成为他工作里最轻松的一环；再怎么说，总比搞懂哪些有关前女友或赛后赌酒游戏的故事该说，哪些不该说来得简单（结论：前者仅限胸部以上；后者绝对禁止）。世道艰难如此，谁又真能怪他为了皆大欢喜，制造贴上珍荣的脸、抓住珍荣的手、拍打珍荣的屁屁，诸如此类各种各样的机会呢？

 

 

 

**越界行为**

 

“接好喽，”Mark在练习室另一头喊。顷刻间，Jackson过往的奥林匹克梦都凝缩在他低头一闪的动作里。再晚一秒，少一分运动神经，Jackson就会给一瓶水爆头了。嗯，就是这么惊险。

此刻已至凌晨一点，他们为特别回归舞台练习三小时了。舞步特别难，大家谁也踏不好拍子。跳了差不多十八遍吧，有谦终于一屁股坐在汗水滴成的小水滩里，除非休息十五分钟，否则绝不起来，完美展现出忙内应有的团霸风范。在范叹了口气，半无奈半顺水推舟地答应了。

“我次——”Jackson大吃一惊，险些出口成脏。Mark随便举手示意一下，就算道歉了。那瓶水，则无辜地滑向Jackson一米外珍荣伸出的手指。他全身没有一处不是这般舒展开来，恰如他新染的棕色刘海，几绺夹子里漏出的发丝搭在汗津津的额上。“拜托，珍荣，要是砸到我的脸怎么办？”

珍荣嗤之以鼻，“拜托，Jackson，”他喘息着拖着假音嘲弄Jackson，然后打了个滚，枕在Jackson的膝盖上，喝起了水。Jackson都能感知到对方喝水时喉咙的动作。他观察珍荣的脸，不由对珍荣浮肿的眼袋，和上颊隐有冒头之势的粉刺皱起了眉，继而转念考虑要不要拍拍珍荣油腻腻的头发。

忽地，珍荣双眼睁开，与Jackson四目相接。Jackson吃了一惊，猛然对珍荣近在咫尺的滚烫身体敏感起来，脱口说出脑海里浮现的第一个念头：“你看起来跟尿了裤子似的，”并冲珍荣刚擦过汗的汗衫下摆比划一下。

“啥？闭嘴，才没有呢，”珍荣慌了，站起身来，先低头瞅了一眼，又到镜子前检查。但Jackson说得没错。他看起来跟尿了裤子没两样。他懊悔地笑笑，对镜中的自己比了个斗鸡眼，想要抚摸珍荣头发的欲望也就这样无声无息地消逝了。

Mark也笑了。他刚走到Jackson身边，手里拿着一条毛巾，权充赔礼，“让我猜猜，”他注意到Jackson的表情，却误解成了别的东西，“珍荣得分？”

Jackson拉住Mark的手站了起来。“并不，”他说，拿毛巾擦了擦头。几滴汗飞溅到Mark身上，他不禁缩了一下。“镜头外的不算。”

Jackson是个追求公平的选手。只有镜头捕捉到的得分项目，才有意义。任何会公开放送的影像或录音，最高可得五分；非前两种情况，但仍有摄像机这类设备记录在档，例如粉丝见面会、电台及演唱会，最高三分。任何镜头外的则仅限于此，只是私人空间而已。Jackson热爱唱歌跳舞，更热爱在大众面前表演出来，但尽管他知道所有人都以为他不懂界限为何物更毋论尊重它们，他其实再清楚不过了。事实上，他将镜头后的情谊看得最重。人不能将友谊，安慰，或珍荣眼里毫无保留的温情用拿分数来衡量。

 

 

 

**公平竞争**

 

“哥们儿，你这也输得太惨了，”Mark在他身后开口，吓得Jackson整个人都弹了起来。

“你说 _什么_ ？”他愤怒地问，这时珍荣偏过头问，“输了什么？”

Mark看着珍荣珍荣看着Jackson。然后Mark也转过头去看着Jackson。Jackson看着手上略施魅力便从一位摄影师助理那儿骗来的iPad，选取框里正是他们这次专辑的概念照。眼下轮到荣宰、有谦和Bambam，趁着概念是夏日男孩，有谦正用大得有些不必要的力度向荣宰和Bambam发射沙滩球炮弹。但Jackson无心观赏，仍定定注视着一张他与珍荣的合影。他永远不会承认，但Mark说的在理。珍荣今天状态极佳，刚好抓住最准确的时间点，在膝深泳池里溅起水花，或垂下眼睫，脸扭向Jackson，日光在他颧骨下打上薄薄的阴影，恰如其分地诠释出理想夏日男友形象——相形之下Jackson则像个傻头傻脑的乡巴佬。这不是Jackson最好的一张，但任谁也有状态不佳的时候吧。

“输了什么？”珍荣又问了一遍，愈发凑到眼前。

Mark，一个热爱和平的男子，已经站起身来，方燃起硝烟已准备撤退。“这样，”Mark防备地举起手机，慢慢地说，“你知道，我想Jackson一个人能解释。我爸Skype我了。”继而坚决地戴上了耳机。Jackson冲他扮了个鬼脸。Jackson讨厌Mark。而且他连说谎都不会。现在纽约才凌晨三点耶。

“王嘉尔就没输过好吗，”Jackson有些生气的嘟囔，“Mark-hyung都在说什么鬼。”

“你对你对，”珍荣毫不迟疑地点点头说，“但他到底在说什么呀？”

Jackson清了清嗓子，冲珍荣挥挥iPad，正停在珍荣故作忸怩冲他泼水那页。这说起来根本没啥大不了的。怎样都好。承认这点小事有什么可耻的。话说回来，他等这个开诚布公的机会也够久了。不过是公平比赛罢了。“你知道的。我们的，呃，粉丝福利。现在是我占优势，”他本人如此主张。

漫长的五秒钟里，珍荣的脸上失去了所有表情。陌生的焦虑席卷Jackson全身。也许他过头了。也许珍荣其实 _早就_ 知道了，只不过视其为他们又一个“不可曰”的不可曰游戏，这样一来，Jackson这个蠢货就全搞砸了。

然后珍荣兀地迈前一步，鼻子擦上Jackson的鼻翼。温热肌肤的相触传过一阵电流，Jackson的脉搏立即加快。他慌忙后退，却太急不小心绊倒自己，刚好瘫在身后的沙发上。珍荣在他的头顶捧腹大笑，笑声尖锐好比鬣狗。离他们最近的人，一位近来愿意倾听Jackson絮叨泳裤是挑热带雨林款还是清新小碎花会比较合大腿的长篇独白，从而一举跻身Jackson最喜爱的人之一的造型师姐姐，惊诧地看着他们。

Jackson抬头望向珍荣，刚好直直望进珍荣的鼻孔。鼻屎抠抠吧。呕。珍荣捋了捋蓬松潮湿的头发，朝Jackson咧嘴一笑。

“瞧，” 他笑得眼角都皱起来，“我得一分。”

“ _珍荣_ ，”Jackson一点也不凶地啧他，拉住珍荣的手站了起来，“拜托，有 _规则_ 的好吗。哥可是个真君子。”

如果是在范，他会翻个白眼，一击锁头，一边骂他犯蠢一边实行暴力镇压。Mark会轻嗤一声，但不发一言，因为他从来就没什么言好发。有谦只会傻笑。荣宰会打人。只有两个人的反应能教Jackson满意，而这个当口，Bambam正忙——忙着被荣宰和有谦合力塞人造沙子进他裤子里。

故而只剩珍荣一人。他大笑起来，点了点头。“好吧，”他轻轻松松地说，“那规则是什么？”

 

 

 

**中场休息**

 

“Jackson，”珍荣最终说，“我就没听过这么蠢的主意。”但他脸上的坏笑反愈发加深了。Jackson就知道他吃这套。

Jackson抱起双臂，大肆嘲弄起来。在补拍和团体合影的空档，及Bambam半途打岔、让Jackson从头开始他的长长长长篇大论之后，直到他们都被绑进面包车里，Jackson才有机会好好解释一番。“随你怎么说。你只是不爽我得分比你高罢了。”

“啊，但是，但是，”珍荣重新坐好，做沉思状，“但我不知道有这场比赛啊，这也算吗？重新来过才更公平吧？”

“我更希望你们直接结束，”在范坐在他俩中间说，语气满怀希望。

Jackson没理他。“才不，”他说，“这是 _我的_ 比赛。又没人说你非得参加。”

“但不如，”在范说，希望渐渐转为绝望，“谁都不用参加怎么样。”

珍荣也没理他。“如果有别的选手，那就不是你一个人的比赛了，”他反驳，“再说了，我怎么知道你有没有遵守规则？”

在范一声哀鸣，捂住脸庞，好似这样就不用看见也不用听见他们两个。“我们能不能回到我就没听过这么蠢的主意这一句？”

Jackson已经完全无视他了。“Oh my God，”他愤怒地用英语大声嚷嚷，“朴珍荣，你简直不可理喻。你是说我在粉丝福利上 _作弊_ 了吗？我会让你明白爷的运动家精神是拿过奖的。”

在范已然放弃，转而轻晃了晃前座Mark的肩膀，“Hyung，”他的语气显然濒临绝望边缘，“求你帮帮我吧。”

Mark叹了口气，探出单薄的身子，整个人挂在椅子上，和Jackson对视数秒，继而转向珍荣，伸手示意后者击掌。“金庸以，我赌注投你身上了。别教我失望。”

珍荣爽朗地笑着握住Mark的手掌，“这就对了，hyung。”

Jackson快气炸了。“ _Oh my God_ ，”他又说了一遍，“你们全都不可理喻！Mark，我讨厌你。”他空手斩断二人联结的手，右胳膊肘险些杵到在范脸上。“珍荣，比赛 _开局_ 。”

在范把眼前这坨乱七八糟的联心结统统推开，顺带Jackson珍荣额上一人赏了一巴掌。“没错，”他失望地说，兜帽拉到遮住眼睛，浑身释出“不要烦我，我正忙着自我厌恶”的专属气场，“Mark，我讨厌你。”

 

 

 

**棋逢敌手？**

 

一转眼，告别舞台翩然而至，Jackson已准备好哀悼那些年珍荣未算下场的粉丝福利游戏了。这是他迄今最喜欢的一次回归，因了他和珍荣破历史新高的得分，也为他们表演新歌时货真价实的享受——那是一支富夏日气息的欢快R&B兼波普爵士乐，与《A》有几分相近，不过少了那些灵魂欠缺的撒娇。

“Jackson，”身后传来一声，“接着。”

等他回过身来，映入眼帘的水瓶奇怪的有那么一点点眼熟。他接住水瓶，感激地瞟了珍荣一眼，强烈意识到了更衣室里对准他们的摄像机。他们刚从告别舞台上下来，正等着抠底怒那折腾完Mark和荣宰以后，接着帮他们卸妆和拆下麦克。Jackson体内奔腾不息的激情渐渐平缓下来，只留下对一场完美演出的深深喜悦。“谢啦，珍荣，”他说着，一口喝完瓶中的水。

“天，”珍荣走到他身后，手放到Jackson颈后。他的手温暖而柔软，对平复Jackson的心情却并无帮助。Jackson看向他，他瞪大眼睛，有些夸张地撅起嘴来。“那可是我的水。我还要喝呢。”

Jackson拿塑胶水瓶响亮地敲了下他的头，一个摄像机悄悄拉近。Jackson想象这一幕会如何在Real GOT7下一季里播出，不禁咧嘴一笑。“怪我怪我，”他唱歌似地说，“你要还渴的话，我来帮你吧，如果你懂我的意思。”他张大嘴巴，冲珍荣挤眉弄眼。

珍荣几乎失声笑了出来，但并未就此认输。“谢谢你的好意咯，”他握紧Jackson的肩膀说，Jackson不由重心不稳倒向他，一边肩膀抵着珍荣温暖的身躯，伸手抓住珍荣笔挺直板的演出服。作为一个身材壮实的前运动员，Jackson向来自傲于下身的力量。在范或珍荣似乎轻轻松松就能把他扯到近旁，总令他大为诧异。

Jackson回瞪珍荣，后者的脸实在太近，以至于逐渐化成一团模糊的肉色。这种操作还是远远的由Jackson自己来把这张脸搅成一坨浆糊更方便——更方便挡住那股红晕毫无由来窜上他颈项的势头。他的视线死死胶着在珍荣愈发逼近……的肉色上。

结果还是Jackson率先投降，干笑着别开眼睛。“好啦，知道了，”他说，“我再给你买瓶水就是了。”

珍荣美滋滋地嘿嘿笑了两声，伸手抚平Jackson一绺发胶没固定好的头发。一号摄像机就此撤退，与正拍摄Mark和荣宰即兴英语小讲堂的二号和三号摄像机汇合。“朴珍荣，得分，”他说着，脸归位回安全领域。

忽然间，珍荣的脸清清楚楚倒映进Jackson眼里。体内升起的倾身亲吻珍荣的欲望，来得如助他在镜头前擒住珍荣的手的本能般自然，Jackson不禁吃了一惊。左右为难之际，他的视线忽然撞上珍荣身后Mark的眼睛。

Mark比唇形：基。佬。

“你说什么？”英语小讲堂的模范学生荣宰提问。

“好吧，”Mark答，视线终于从Jackson身上移开，“荣宰，跟着我念：Jackson is a dumbass（Jackson是头大蠢驴）。”

 

**比赛暂停**

好吧。也许Mark是对的。也许Jackson就是头大蠢驴。听起来有够惊天动地。Jackson讨厌Mark也有对的时候，更讨厌自觉像头蠢驴。

“我真有那么蠢吗？”Jackson脸埋在枕头里问。

“有，”Mark道。他正和他的兄弟联机玩智力竞赛，这一盘再搞砸就连输四轮了因为，无论如何，通常Mark才是那个白痴担当。Jackson是个迷人的傻瓜，但跟白痴扯不上半毛关系。

“不———”Jackson的呻吟捂在枕头里，一点一点微弱下来。

“是。”Mark回，这次口气温和了些。

“为什么非得是我？”Jackson问枕头上的水渍，“为什么非得是珍荣？”

听到这话，Mark放下手机，爬到Jackson床上揽住他。Jackson回头望Mark，这回算好，Mark没幸灾乐祸。

“别问我，”Mark轻声说，“问你自己。为什么非得是珍荣？”

Jackson张开嘴，刚准备开个无伤大雅的玩笑，见Mark一脸严肃，又闭上了。

他该怎么回答？为什么非得是珍荣因为——因为。因为有些时候，能在他们其中一人啪地后仰回头，双手举起，脸上挂着一抹腐笑，放佛在说“哇哦，兄弟，下次找个合适的地儿再继续吧”前，和珍荣互相尝试靠得越近越好，是唯一能令Jackson熬过二十四小时不间断的监视的东西。相较其他成员，他更擅长应付镜头，但超人也有想休息的时候，而珍荣的触碰里似乎有一种魔力，如救命稻草，似雪中送炭。像说，即使Jackson整整两天不休不眠，命悬一线，珍荣手按在颈后的温柔触感，依旧能为他的清晨洒下阳光。就算没有镜头，珍荣肮脏的鼻子蹭进他颈窝，他体会的心情又会有所不同吗？回归约莫第三周后，Jackson开始怀疑答案是否定的。在Pops in Seoul上，珍荣拉Jackson一起来比哈特，Jackson乖乖照办，甚至可以说迫不及待地冲了过去，差点没把Bambam撞倒。看到这一幕，珍荣转向他，脸笑成了个小笼包。Jackson心里涌起的千万柔情来得如此突然，他用尽毕生自制力，才没伸手勾勒珍荣下巴的轮廓，或做出其他同等恶心又感性的行为。

Jackson一声悲鸣，无地自容地藏进Mark怀里。他真的真的真的蠢到家了。

 

 

 

**放水输球**

 

“你赢了，”厨房一撞见珍荣，Jackson就同他说。时近早上十一点，他起得很迟，但毕竟是综艺录制和放送主持的行程充斥、忙碌不堪的一个月后难得的休息日。七点Mark闹钟响起那会儿，他就决定睡个懒觉，练习室还是晚点再去。

珍荣正在看一篇那天下午电台行程的稿子，闻言抬起头来。“嗯？”

Jackson紧紧将麦片粥攥在胸前。“珍荣，别让我再说一遍，”他抱怨，几乎成功扮出平时生气时的口吻，“我知道你听懂了。这一轮。你赢了。”

珍荣移开稿子，方便Jackson放下早餐，一手撑起脸，得意地微笑起来。Jackson平静安详地往嘴里塞了几口麦片，他才叽叽喳喳喊了起来，“哈！我就知道！啊哈！我真是粉丝福利的天才。我就是粉丝福利的top。粉丝福利之王朴珍荣！小心了王嘉尔，下次我还是会赢的。”

在范和荣宰去上学了。有谦和Mark九点就出门练MBC夏末特殊舞台的舞蹈。胜勋哥陪Bambam去录制一档泰国料理节目。此时此刻，屋里只余珍荣与Jackson，以及餐桌下每次不安分地移动时，腿蹭到腿格外鲜明而令人烦躁不安的触感。屋里没有镜头。

Jackson虽揉起用过的纸巾扔向珍荣，也忍不住笑了。“粉丝福利之王朴珍荣，”他认同了，语调轻松又傲慢。然后他放下心头奇异的柔情——“而且这个头衔你可以一直保留下去。这是最后一轮了。”

珍荣抬起原撑着脸的胳膊看他，餐桌晃了一下，几滴牛奶溅到Jackson的裤子上。“嘿，”他出声抱怨。

“为什么？”珍荣的声音和他叠在一起。此刻珍荣皱起眉头。“这是什么意思？最后一轮？”

“意思是，”Jackson说，又往嘴里塞了一勺麦片，“你赢了。粉丝福利，基佬游戏，随你怎么称呼，你赢得不能再彻底了。”他犹豫了一下，但这话非一鼓作气说出来不可，“珍荣，我喜欢你。”

他尽最大勇气和珍荣对视——时长大概三秒钟。而后他垂下头，额头抵住桌上粉丝来信堆成的小山。“呃呃，”他对京畿道张玉荣的地址说。这么说可能有点夸张，但他仿佛听到了自己声音在珍荣沉默形成的真空里回响不绝。“我真是个大蠢蛋。”

“嘿，人蠢又不是什么坏事，”显然，珍荣终于找回了自己的声带。他伸手摩挲Jackson颈后的短发，Jackson告白所致的不明奇异心情，也就这样一点点给抚平了。Jackson叹了口气，任凭珍荣手心的魔法支配。忽然间，他还没来得及意识到，这股魔力就窜过他的脊樑，在肚里搅了个翻天覆地。所以有无镜头都毫无分别。

Jackson的脸从张玉荣装饰信封的贴纸上抬起，沉浸在珍荣的抚摸中，好似他养的一只大狗。“好吧，本来还有可能更糟呢，”Jackson最终抬起头说，珍荣的手落在他们中间，“起码傻瓜跌倒了，总能立刻爬起来。”

珍荣正疑惑地盯着自己落在桌上的手，闻言抬头望向Jackson，眼睛亮了起来。熟悉的笑容在他脸上绽开——那是他的“你敢玩我就敢奉陪”式笑容，是他的“这实在太蠢但何不一试”式笑容，是他的“管他呢，干了再说”式笑容。

Jackson不由心跳加快，合不上嘴巴。

珍荣飞快腾到Jackson身边。“Jackson，”他开口说，脸忽然就到了Jackson眼前，近得足以Jackson脑袋又乱成一团浆糊，但他想要记住这个瞬间。他盯着珍荣雪白的牙齿，嘴唇坏笑的弧线，以及所有一切组成珍荣那张完美又可爱的脸的部分。“嘿，Jackson。要是我亲了你，这儿又没别人看见，那算谁得分？”

 


End file.
